Nigel (Rio)/Gallery
Images and videos of the scheming cockatoo named Nigel from the Rio films. Gallery Images Promotional Material Rio_Nigel_Wallpaper.jpg|Promotional wallpaper Rio_Nigel_poster.jpg|Promotional character poster. IMG_4819.JPG|Nigel as seen in Angry Birds Rio Screenshots ''Rio'' rio-disneyscreencaps.com-1787.jpg|Nigel is seemingly ill. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg|Nigel sneers at Blu, foreshadowing the cockatoo's true nature. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2287.jpg|Sylvio finds Nigel in the dark infirmary. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2310.jpg|Sylvio gently picks up Nigel. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2318.jpg|Nigel attacks, stuffing a chloroform-soaked rag over Sylvio's mouth. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2324.jpg|Sylvio collapses and Nigel drops onto his belly. Rio Nigel.png|He looks towards the open door as he reveals his true evil nature. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2347.jpg|Nigel unlocks the door to allow Fernando to sneak in. Rio Nigel Choking Jewel.jpg|"Hello, pretty bird. What's the matter? Cockatoo got your throat?" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2969.jpg|(Marcel: Nigel! Alive!) "To be continued." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3347.jpg|Tipa nervously offers a chicken leg to Nigel. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3365.jpg|Nigel eating his snack. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3430.jpg|"Something seems to be lodged in my beak." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3434.jpg|"Would you mind?" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3451.jpg|One poor little bird fearfully sticks his leg into Nigel's beak. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3453.jpg|Nigel snaps his beak, nearly biting the poor little sparrow's leg off. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3455.jpg|Nigel cackles sadistically. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3467.jpg|"Oh, I know I'm not a pretty birdie..." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3477.jpg|"...but I used to be quite a looker. A star." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3539.jpg|"A South American idol!" RIO nigel grab Jewel.png|"I will make you ugly, too." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3641.jpg|“Sweet nightmares!" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3645.jpg|Nigel flies out of the prison room, cackling maniacally. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3939.jpg|Nigel chasing Blu and Jewel down the rooftops of Rio. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3949.jpg|Nigel sees he's heading straight for a transformer. Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3950.jpg|Nigel crashes into the transformer, blacking out the entire city. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3978.jpg|Nigel regains consciousness, staring at goggle-eyed chickens. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3984.jpg|"Get outta here, you putrid poultry!" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-4576.jpg|Marcel comparing Nigel's intelligence to his Amando and Tipa's stupidity. Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-4586.jpg|Marcel makes Nigel a charge. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-4598.jpg|Marcel orders Nigel to find and retrieve Blu and Jewel. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-4604.jpg|Nigel flies off on his search. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5238.jpg|"Hello, boys. Seems like you've had a busy day." (Mauro: What? This? This is just some stuff we... found.) rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5268.jpg|"I'm not interested in your nicked knick-knacks. Your burgled baubles bore me." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5270.jpg|"There are two blue macaws out there..." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5278.jpg|"...and I need your multitude of eyes to help me find them." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5289.jpg|(Mauro: Oh, yeah? What's in it for us?) "Well, that's a fair question." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5301.jpg|"Let's discuss it." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5321.jpg|"I certainly see your point, but what can I possibly do for you in return?" (Mauro: Save me! Save me!) rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5331.jpg|"Oh, well, that's a thought, yeah. But is it enough? I don't wanna feel like I'm cheating you." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5352.jpg|"Alright, you've twisted my wing. Deal." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5360.jpg|"Now then. Any more questions?" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5361.jpg|"No? Good." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5371.jpg|"You will spread out and you will find these macaws by the end of the day..." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5377.jpg|"...or it's FLYING LESSONS FOR EVERYONE!" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5383.jpg|"GO!" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5390.jpg|"Go do your monkey business." - Nigel's evil smirk. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7094.jpg|Nigel disgusted to see the marmosets failed to capture the macaws. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7113.jpg|"What happened? (Mauro: Papa?) WHAT HAPPENED?!" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7123.jpg|Nigel pounces on Tiny. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7128.jpg|"Stop your chirping and talk to me!" Nigel squeezes Tiny bird.jpg|"Hmmm. When I bite down on your head will it go 'pop' or will it go 'crack'?" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7150.jpg|"Where are the cerulean birds?" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7153.jpg|"That means blue, by the way." (Tiny: They escaped! Went to Luiz!)” rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7166.jpg|"Anything else?" (Tiny: They said you were very nice.) rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7171.jpg|"Hmm.. did they?" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg|"Liar!" (Tiny: "And... handsome, too?) rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7187.jpg|"Never send a monkey to do a bird's job." Nigel snatching Jewel.jpg|"Going somewhere, pretty bird?" Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8326.jpg|"Temper, temper. Now come along, my dear, we're going to a parade." Nigel grinning wickedly.png|"And everybody loves a parade!" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8936.jpg|"One down and one to go." (Jewel: You'll never find him. He's already gone.) Rio-pics-rio-23789855-1280-534.png|"I don't need to find him." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8949.jpg|"He'll find you." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9308.jpg|"Hello, pretty bird!" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg|"So kind of you to join our little soirée." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9354.jpg|"Ah, love. It's such a powerful and stupid thing." Nigel and marcel.jpg|Marcel praises Nigel for his success. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9496.jpg|Nigel screeches at Fernando when he attempts to free Blu and Jewel. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9755.jpg|Nigel and Marcel see the birds trying to escape. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9841.jpg|Nigel lunges and pins Blu with his talons. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9847.jpg|Jewel lunges at Nigel. Nigel shoves Jewel aside.jpg|Nigel shoves Jewel to the wall, causing a cage to fall on her wing. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9860.jpg|(Blu: Jewel) (Jewel: Ow! My wing!) "Oh, pity." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9867.jpg|"Now we have two useless, flightless birds." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9880.jpg|Blu spots a fire extinguisher and hooks the bungee around Nigel's leg. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9885.jpg|(Blu: Not cool, man! Not cool!) Blu_blasting_Nigel_out_of_the_plane.jpg|Blu pulls the pin from the extinguisher, and it rockets out of the plane dragging Nigel with it. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9895.jpg|Nigel rocketed out of the plane with the extinguisher. Nigel uh-oh.jpg|"Uh-oh." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9903.jpg|Nigel screams in horror as he's headed straight for the plane's propellor. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-10452.jpg|A very bedraggled Nigel appears at the jungle floor, having survived the plane's propellors. Rio Nigel Plucked.jpg|Nigel plucked of his feathers and humiliated by Mauro. Screen_shot_2011-05-20_at_12.23.05_PM.png|Nigel in the credits ''Rio 2'' Evil_Nigel.jpg|"To be or not to be." Something.jpg|Nigel speaking to Gabi. Bigwm-0874942001392308171.jpg|Nigel as a fortune teller. 421536427542.png|Nigel remembers how he lost his flying ability thanks to Blu. rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-2434.jpg|"That blue bird caused my misery!" rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-2530.jpg|"The croaking cockatoo doth bellow for revenge!" rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-2531.jpg|"That's Shakespeare, by the way." Rio 2 Gabi.jpg|(Gabi: Without your performance, it's nothing.) "Fair point." Gabi_nigel_singing.jpg|Nigel in Gabi's song Scary.NigelRio2 (1).png|Nigel prepares to attack Get_me_up_there!.png|"What are you looking at! Get me up there." Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-24.jpg|"Keep celebrating. I'll be pooping on your party promptly" 639.png|“Please continue.” Nigel_endmove.jpg|Nigel's ending move in his audition. Nigel;charlie;Gabi.png|Nigel explains his new plan. Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-7297.jpg|Nigel's evil laugh. Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-25.jpg|"It only works when I do it." Nigel silences Gabi Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-9990.jpg|"Foiled again!"- Nigel sees that the dart missed Blu again rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10153.jpg|Nigel barrels over Big Boss when he tries to chase Blu. rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10156.jpg|"No one steals my scene!" rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10203.jpg|Nigel chases after Blu, ignoring his warnings about the dynamite that's about to explode. Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10217.jpg|Nigel removes his mask. rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10221.jpg|"Deja vu, Blu!" - Nigel reveals himself rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10276.jpg|Nigel and Blu regain consciousness from the explosion, dangling upside-down in a cluster of vines. rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10278.jpg|Nigel about to make his attempt to kill Blu. rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10291.jpg|"A flurry of furious feathers in your face!" rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10342.jpg|Nigel shrieks in pain when Gabi's dart accidentally hits him instead. rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10362.jpg|Nigel sees the dart in his butt. rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10388.jpg|"I was too young, too beautiful to live." rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10414.jpg|"My final curtain call. And it's standing room only." rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10428.jpg|Nigel chokes and gags dramatically. Nigel_Oh_oh.jpg|Nigel prepares to die. Gabi_smooching_Nigel.png|Nigel smooched by Gabi. rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10523.jpg|"We're not dead!" rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10565.jpg|Nigel's breakdown as he makes his attempt to kill Blu and his family. Charlie!.png|"Charlie" Nigel's_2nd_defeat_and_dispair.jpg|Nigel's second defeat and despair Nigel_voice.png|Nigel in the credits Videos Rio - Nigel's Song Rio (2011) - Nigel's Defeat-2 Rio 2 "I Will Survive" Lyrics Video 20th Century FOX-1|Nigel sings "I will survive" RIO-the ending|Nigel’s defeat in Rio 2 Category:Galleries